


Dancing on Cold Feet, Marching on Cobbled Streets

by Anxiety_Induced_Writing



Series: Secret Fics [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Fake AH Crew, First Kiss, Fluff, Gun Violence, M/M, Major Character Injury, Minor Character Death, Semi-Slow Burn, The Agency - Freeform, secret springfairy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24054949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anxiety_Induced_Writing/pseuds/Anxiety_Induced_Writing
Summary: Sitting in that dirty old room, nearly a decade ago, Jack wasn't sure if he would survive to see the day the man beside him ruled. Sitting there, he wondered how his life would end, how many last smiles, last kisses,he would get. He wondered how he would change, if he would grow cold and malicious as so many others have before, or if he would keep his heart.
Relationships: Ryan Haywood/Jack Pattillo
Series: Secret Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735471
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	Dancing on Cold Feet, Marching on Cobbled Streets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [signifier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/signifier/gifts).



> Heyo!! Hope you enjoy this!! I have never written something like this, and I am so happy to say that I feel that this is one of my best works! I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it!!
> 
> Using the prompt, "You don't smile anymore." 
> 
> Title from the song Sinners by Barns Courtney

The Fakes did not just become the rulers of Los Santos in a day. No, it took years of work, years of blood. Years of tears and sweat, of sleepless nights and gunshot wounds, of smiles between the fear, of hugs after near death. It started years ago, with two men, soon to be three, then five, then six, before settling on five for a bit. Then it grew, adding another to the main as their reach spread, their circle growing bigger and bigger as everyone grew to fear a mention of the word Fakes and the green duck symbol they emblazoned with each crime. 

Sitting in that dirty old room, nearly a decade ago, Jack wasn't sure if he would survive to see the day the man beside him ruled. Sitting there, he wondered how his life would end, how many last smiles, last kisses,he would get. He wondered how he would change, if he would grow cold and malicious as so many others have before, or if he would keep his heart. 

~~

Months later, the Vagabond was sitting in that dingy room, a skull mask hiding his face from the world. That day, the two became three, and their journey along the road to family began. Not to say it happened instantaneously, no, it was a road, a long and hard path. 

Geoff wanted the Vagabond, wanted him for a heist. A small one, one that only hit a few convenience stores. Jack knew it was more than just manpower - it was about the talk that would come from being spotted with the Vagabond. It would set Los Santos off, set the gossips alight with rumours. That's what Geoff wanted, but Jack supposed he didn't think about what would happen if the Vagabond decided he wanted to stay. 

Sure, he had agreed, did the heist, gave them a burner phone they could contact him with, but Geoff wasn't expecting him to actually text first, asking when the next heist was. The thing that really sealed the deal was the dead body left at the steps of their base. Luckily, Geoff recognised him as a gang they had met with earlier as Jack found a note, otherwise they'd have thought it was some sort of scare tactic. 

"Hey! This dude was planning on offing you! :) -V" was on the note, which caused Jack to smile and roll his eyes, while Geoff cursed. This action, though it would be simple if they had been bigger, said a lot. It said the Vagabond was on their side, and that made Jack smile. It also meant, however, that they were becoming targets, as at least one crew wanted, or had wanted, them dead, which was both terrifying and exciting. 

It wasn't long before the next heist, again small, simple, and mainly for fun. Jack mused that maybe that was the reason the Vagabond took a liking to them. After that heist, Jack and Geoff got a better base, one with three bedrooms, letting them sleep in separate rooms for once. Although, even Geoff agreed that it was too empty for only the two of them, and so an offer was extended to the Vagabond, an offer to move in and be a permanent member. 

Neither Jack nor Geoff were too surprised to see the Vagabond making breakfast the next morning after the initiation, despite not getting a response. What they were surprised about was the quality of the pancakes. Jack swore they were as close to heaven as any of the trio would ever reach. This was a first of many mornings filled with coffee, pancakes, and tired, mumbled jokes. 

~~

A month later, the Vagabond removed his mask, both literally and figuratively. 

"What the fuck kind of name for a mercenary is Ryan?"

"I don't know, what's a rowdy upstart doing with the name Geoff?"

Jack would be lying if he said that he hadn't grown attuned to Ryan in the time he's lived with them, so when he noticed the merc start to straighten, shoulders pulling back and chin jutting out, he knew he needed to step in. He knew what he could be like when provoked, remembering the last heist when Ryan actually set his gun down and just used his knife because Geoff had commented on his "too loud hunk of metal."

"Now, settle down kids, settle down. I think this deserves a special dinner, so how about that one place that gas the ice cream bar?" 

They both stared at him for a moment, before the tension dissolved into laughter. "You know we're both older than you, right?" Ryan, oh that was nice to think, asked, still chuckling. 

"Well yeah, but neither of you act like it!"

~~

It wasn't too long before their crew grew. 

It's not like it was a surprise, Geoff was getting tired of calling in new people for each heist, so they started the search. Soon enough, Geoff called a meeting in a warehouse, where Jack and Ryan arrived to find two men, although they looked like kids, with Geoff, one with a hot pink sniper rifle and the other with an automatic. 

"Gentlemen, these two are Brownman and Mogar." This caused Jack's eyebrows to raise, and he could see Ryan shift slightly. "They are going to run a few heists with us, see how well we all work together. Boys, that man with the beard is Beardo, and the Grim Reaper beside him is-"

"The Vagabond, yeah, heard of him. When's the first heist? I wanna get this trial period over with so we can get to the good shit." Geoff blinked at Mogar's interruption, and Jack had to stifle a laugh. He liked this kid, he had some fire. 

He flicked his eyes over to Ryan, who seemed as if his only goal was to intimidate the two. "Well, we have a meeting planned for two days from now. Meet back here at noon, we'll go over the plan then and maybe pick up some lunch." Jack's attention was pulled back to the others, where Mogar and Geoff were staring each other down. Brownman, however, was staring at Ryan. 

Jack only watched as Ryan slowly raised his hands, signing,"What's wrong, boy, never seen a ghost before?" Jack raised a brow as Ryan had actually signed boy, as in a child. Brownman crossed his arms, frowning at Ryan. 

"No just trying to figure out why the Vagabond wears dad jeans." 

This time Jack couldn't stop the laugh, and, from the sound of it, neither could Geoff. Brownman started walking out, passing Jack, but paused in front of Ryan, clearly making sure his hands were seen. "By the way," he began to sign, "next time, instead of boy, use-" he then signed an r on the right side of his nose then moved it to the left side in an arch. He then continued forward, Mogar following behind laughing.

Ryan just stood there for a moment, staring at their retreating silhouettes, before he turned around in a jerky motion. "Why did he say to call him Rose?!" he screamed, which only caused the other two to laugh harder. 

~~

The first heist went great, and so did the second, and soon Brownman and Mogar were helping Geoff look for a new base of operations that all five could easily fit in. Jack was rather excited that their motley crew was growing, more crew members meant more people to watch your back. 

Meanwhile, Ryan was becoming more distant. It wasn't all at once, but it was slow, starting with him talking less and less at the original base. Once they moved into the new one, a not too shabby house on the edges of the main part of Los Santos, the mask only came off when Ryan was alone or with only Jack. Sometimes Jack would walk in and see Ryan with it off with Geoff, and he'd give a warning as to where the other two were. Jack understood,trust was hard to come by in their line of work, especially as quickly as it had with only the three of them. They hadn't even learned the two newcomers names yet, but then again, they hadn't given theirs yet either. 

Luckily, this new base had six bedrooms, giving each member their own personal space, plus an extra, for which Geoff had already announced he was going to begin the hunt for another crew member. Jack's room was sandwiched between Geoff and Ryan, while Mogar was across from him. Brownman was across from Ryan, which caused Jack to keep an eye on the two of them, to make sure they don't kill each other in their sleep. 

However, as a month passed, then two, names began to slowly float around, all kicking off with Geoff letting Jack know he can begin to call him his name around the house again, but Jack appreciated that he didn't mention any word of Jack himself revealing his name. Mogar slowly became Michael and Brownman turned into Ray, although Ryan insisted on using Rose. Jack became comfortable with them soon after Geoff,but Ryan remained The Vagabond, or V if it needed to be said quicker. 

At least he was talking again, Jack noticed, grinning when he first walked into the kitchen to see Michael and Ray chatting with Ryan as they ate pancakes. He had quickly snatched up a few, making up an excuse as he left, knowing he couldn't resist the pancakes but still wanting to give them space, not intruding.

~~

Then came the thief. 

Of course the hose they were heisting was being robbed, and of course the guy had recognised Geoff. Of course he wanted to bring him home, as a favour to Burnie, Geoff had said once they had gotten home, the kid having already passed out the moment he was shown the bed. Jack knew it was more than that, he too saw how thin he was, the dark bags under his eyes, and the fading bruises on his throat and arms. Thus, the extra room had a tenant, for a small amount of time, Geoff promised, then they'd keep looking for a sixth member, but Jack knew better. 

He felt his hopes sink as Ryan took one glance at the blond mess at the small kitchen table the next morning before he grabbed a Diet Coke and stalked off back to his room. It wasn't an understatement to say the kid was a mess. His blond hair was everywhere, cheap golden makeup was smeared across his face, and his black hoodie and jeans seemed way too big for him. He looked miserable, but at least the dark bags under his eyes had lightened. 

So, Jack did the only thing he felt he could: he took the tiny thing and forced him into a warm bath. He set him down on the bathroom counter, finding it way too easy to carry him, the poor kid not even struggling, before he began to run some warm water, making sure it was a good temperature. He then made to leave, pointing out all of the soaps and a towel, but stopped as the bundle of oversized clothes gripped his nightshirt. 

"Gavin. My name is Gavin."

It was the first thing Jack had heard him say, having had only talked in Geoff's ear the night before, and he was a tad surprised to hear a British accent, but was not surprised at the weak tone of the words. So, he nodded and left, heading to Ray's room to find warm clothes that would fit Gavin. 

He left the clothes right outside the door before leaving to find Geoff, requiring a conversation. An hour later, Jack was surprised to find Michael and Ray on either side of Gavin in the kitchen, the latter looking much better as he sat with a mug in his hand. On instinct, Jack's eyes flicked to the coffee pot, only to see that it wasn't on. 

"Hey Gavin?" Jack asked softly as he walked closer, moving to the opposite side of the table. "What do you have there?" 

"Oh! V made me tea, said it always helped an old friend of his feel safe. He even had Michael-Boy run out and get honey." Gavin smiled, but his attention was captured once again in his earlier conversation, so Jack figured he'd leave them alone, not questioning how Gavin already knew Michael's name, only that he already was calling Ryan V, something that took the other two weeks to muster up the courage to do. 

Gavin was still there a few months later, having joined the crew on a few heists. He had a good skill set Jack was surprised at, being a hacker as well as having a sharp tongue, not to mention the thieving skills he had been found using when they first met him. Thus, Geoff extended an official offer to join, and on the two year anniversary of the founding of the crew, the Golden Boy joined, marking the last of the first main crew as officially in.

~~

Jack wasn't blind, it was clear that certain members were more likely to be grouped together, both on heists and in general. Of course, him and Geoff, the "OG" members, plus Ryan created the generally used "Team Gents." Meanwhile, Ray, Michael, and Gavin were known as the "Lads" in direct opposition. Ray and Michael worked together astoundingly well, as they had known each other before joining the crew, their team name being Team Better Friends. Gavin and Michael was a surprise, bringing in Team Nice Dynamite, but not as big of a surprise as Ryan and Ray. 

In fact, ever since Gavin joined, Ryan took less time to come out of his shell, as Jack noticed. He hung out with the Lads more, especially Ray, and before long the two could read each other like a book. While Gavin and Ryan were also a great duo, used in deals and interrogations, no one was as close to Ryan as Ray had managed. 

Which meant Ray's decision to go solo off in San Fierro really hit Ryan hard. When Ray announced his intentions to the crew, Ryan had left immediately, only coming back after the Lads went looking for him. Even then he kept to his room, hardly leaving except to eat. 

By then, they were near the top of the totem pole of the cesspool that was Los Santos, and Ray leaving wasn't as bad as it would have been a year ago. He was already putting out his own feeler for new members, wanting only the best for his crew. 

It was almost a physical pain to see Ryan shut down the day Ray left, tossing his bags in the trunk and driving away. Jack knew it was coming, the close off, but he wasn't expecting it to hit him that hard. Ryan just never smiled anymore, never cracked a joke, never joined them during game nights. It was almost as if Ray had taken Ryan with him when he left, leaving only the Vagabond behind. It was back to square one, except this wasn't the "I really like you so I'll hover like a stray puppy" version they had gotten before. No, this was cold, calculating, almost uncaring. 

In this new era of Vagabond, Jack gladly took any opportunity to get some bonding time, even if that meant the two of them were alone cleaning guns from the latest heist. So that's how they got there, Jack on the couch of that same house, again having an empty room, while Ryan sat on a chair, a gun in each of their hands, carefully cleaning in silence. That is, until it became too much to bear. 

"You don't smile anymore. Not any real ones, like you used to." The words seemed to float out on their own, but Jack stood by them, even as Ryan slowly turned his head to look at him. He tried to ignore the pang at seeing the remains of smeared face paint, pushing the uncomfortable feeling of some emotion as Ryan opened his mouth as if to speak, but didn't, frowning as he closed it again. "It's okay,you don't have to talk. I just wanted to say I missed it. I miss you. It feels wrong to have the crew without Ray, but we can't have the crew if Ryan leaves too. I know the others miss you too. Just, think about it."

~~

Jeremy was hired four months after Ray left. He wasn't a sniper by any means, but he was a merc specialized in brawling, and with the crew getting into more scuffles by the week, the crew needed someone like him. Right before he was hired, Geoff took Jack and Ryan to meet a man who went by Detective Tapp, who had said he had some information they might find useful. It seemed suspicious, but the guy let him choose the spot and bring any amount of backup,as long as he could bring two of his own guys. 

Upon arriving at a warehouse well within their territory, they were met by a short man wearing what Gavin would call a fashion crime. His blazer was purple, dark enough it would blend into the shadows from a passing glance if he wasn't standing under a light, but light enough that when looked at it was clearly purple. His under shirt was bright orange, and his pants were yellow, which totally made his dark blazer irrelevant for stealth purposes. On his head was a white cowboy hat, and his face was masked with a yellow fishing mask. At least it wasn't that one jump suit Gavin had, black with neon pink LEDs. That was a terror to humanity. He was alone in the light, but the door behind him leading into the warehouse was open, light spilling out. Jack was willing to bet the backup was in there.

"Gentlemen! Pleasure to meet you, my name is Rimmy Tim, although I introduced myself as Detective Tapp on the phone. I have two friends in the warehouse, Axial and Silver, how about we chat in there?" Jack watched as Rimmy kept his eyes on Geoff, but was clearly paying attention to him and Ryan as well, this kid knew what he was doing, despite the fact that Jack had never heard of a Rimmy Tim or Tapp. 

"Is there Diet Coke?" 

Jack's head whipped around to stare at Ryan, who never liked to talk on a job. He heard something clatter to the ground, and saw Geoff pull out his pistol from the corner of his eye. "Was this a set up?" he asked, moving closer to Rimmy as Jack turned to see a fallen knife with a carved skull on the handle. 

"No- no! It was protection for me! No Diet Coke, but I'm sure Silver would gladly run and get some! Apologises, your friend Vagabond startled me. I mean no harm." Geoff raised his brow and gestured for the man to pick up the knife and head in. Jack watched as he did so, Geoff following him in. 

He then turned to Ryan, beginning to sign but was cut off as he moved closer, whispering, "I may know this kid and the information he may have. If so, it's bad news for us." Then, he passed Jack and walked in, leaving him to follow behind. 

Inside were two men, one sitting in a chair with a laptop, and the other standing beside him, leaning on the chair slightly. The laptop guy was odd, eyes flicking up to look at them before going back to his computer. His long hair nearly covered his eyes, and Jack smiled at the streak of blue rushing through it. The man beside him watched with an easy grin, one that reminded Jack of a fox, not unlike Gavin when he gets in the zone. His hair was dyed silvery grey, and his clothes were quite monochrome, save for a green vine design on the left arm of his grey shirt, with a red flower on the shoulder. 

"This is Axial and Silver. Guys, the infamous Kingpin, Beardo, and the Vagabond." Jack couldn't help but to notice a hesitation before Rimmy said the Vagabond, but he ignored it for now.

"You guys are the real ones then, with Brownman and Mogar?" Axial asked, not looking up as he typed. 

"No, we're fakes." Geoff rolled his eyes at Jack's comment, who smiled. He thought it was funny. 

"Well, Fakes it is. Tim's originally from a group that lost a pair of agents a few years ago, and he got wind that they found a lead on one member in Los Santos. They seem to be targeting your crew, which struck him as odd."

"Right! So, I came to warn you." He looked directly to Ryan, and Jack had a strange urge to step between them. "The Agency is looking for the Battle Buddies. Share the word around your allies, they will not go easy on them if either one is found."

"There's no need for that, Jer. I get the message." 

Jack could only stand by Geoff as Rimmy launched himself at Ryan, tearing off his mask. The two embraced, Rimmy pushing his face into Ryan's chest as Jack watched, the older man sighing and pulling his closer. He saw a movement out of the corner of his eye, and turned his head just enough to see Silver pass Axial a few bills. 

~~

After Jeremy joined, uniting the Battle Buddies, it wasn't long before Axial and Silver joined as well, and the crew needed a bigger place. For now, Jeremy moved into the house, taking Ray's old room, while Axial and Silver, Matt and Trevor, Jack later learned, stayed in their own apartment. This new information they had received from Jeremy had the crew working to come up with a plan to tear down attempts to tear down Ryan and Jeremy. 

Jack had suggested they had guards, someone to stay with them, to make sure they weren't taken or killed while alone. This idea was quickly shot down though, both Ryan and Jeremy insisting they could take care of themselves. The rest of the crew agreed, the two were too stubborn for that. Still, they tried to have at least one person with them when running errands or going out. 

It was Trevor who pitched the plan, first to Geoff, then to the rest of the crew. It wasn't the best, hardly thought out or intricate, but it's what they had. He had found out that the Agency had a base just outside of Los Santos, but they were moving soon. Thus, their time frame was short, and they began preparing immediately. 

The plan itself was simple, get in and destroy as much of the place as possible. Show that the Battle Buddies are more trouble than they are worth, and that no one tries to take from the Fakes. This name came from Matt, who had taken to calling them that after Jack's little joke. Geoff found it insanely hilarious, and so it became the name that began to spread around. 

The issue with the plan was that they simply didn't have enough fire power. Matt was a hacker, he would be hiding out at the base, keeping everything together. That was one down, and Trevor wasn't going to be a big help, mostly providing cover. 

That's how Jack found Nova, Phoenix, and the Sauce. Extra guns and a sniper were good, and Trevor was on board. Of course, watching Gavin meet them at breakfast was a main reason, as he actually called the Sauce Trevor. This made everyone giggle, even Ryan as Trevor came in with a squawk from Gavin. 

~~

Jack noticed Ryan and Jeremy hanging out more as the planned day grew closer. Ryan seemed to come back to being himself, and Jack was relieved. It wasn't until Jeremy brought Trevor a cup of tea as Jack passed by the planning room that he realized that this was the friend Ryan had talked about with Gavin. 

It was odd, Jack had to admit, watching Ryan be his old self with Jeremy but keeping his distance from Jack himself. He felt an odd pang each time Ryan would only glance at him, so he tried to keep away, hoping not to make him upset. Maybe the insinuation from earlier with the guards made him mad, so he tried to not anger him more. 

~~

Well, Jack was fucked. The heist had gone smoothly, until a guard took an unexpected pee break and stumbled upon Jack sneaking home, then raising the alarm. Which then made the plan go to shir. Now, Jack was trapped,a bullet wound in his calf, unable to see in the dark of the closet he had ducked into. 

He heard gun shots from far off, and he hoped to any listening being that his family was okay. Jack reaches up to his ear, flicking his comm on, his other hand keeping pressure on his leg. "Hey, Beardo dropping in. My leg's hit. Near my entry position, hiding in a closet." He heard gun fire a little ways away abruptly stop, starting up a good bit closer a few seconds later. 

"Beardo don't move, I'll get someone to you as soon as possible. Rimmy, can you get in that window? Second floor, tree a few feet away."

"You got it Silver."

"V, why did I hear gunfire stop from your hall? Do you need Golden and I to head over?"

"Leave him alone, Mogar, he passed me. I'll cover you two as you enter."

"Got it, King."

Jack flinched as shots rang out from the other side of the door, and he grabbed his pistol, waiting for the survivor to open the door. It seemed to go on forever, and Jack could feel the blood dripping between his fingers, beginning to feel sick. Finally the shooting stopped, and the door was tossed open. He let out a harsh breath as his eyes met Ryan's, the edges of the skin around them coated with blood, along with most of the mask. 

He rushed forward, gripping Jack in a hug that was easily reciprocated. Ryan waa the first to pull back, quickly a knife from his belt as Jack became acutely aware of the sharp pain coming from his leg. He felt a hand on his arm, and looked up at Ryan, who nodded to him. He tried to relax, letting Ryan work. 

First, he cut off Jack's pants leg from the knee and stabbed holes through the ends. Then he grabbed a nearby broom, breaking the handle before placing the small part through the holes. He slipped it over Jack's leg so carefully, hands gentle near the wound. Even these small movements send slivers of pain racing up his leg. 

He began to twist the handle, tightening the cloth until the bleeding slowed. Then, he helped Jack stand slowly, and they began to leave the closet, Jack with a pistol in his hand not on Ryan's shoulder and Ryan with an AMG in his, the back resting near Jack's hand. 

It was going good, they were almost near an exit when a group of guard's came around the corner, causing the two to instinctively fire off. Two guards went down, but the other three fired, and Jack felt Ryan push him down. The bullets soared over their heads, and Ryan fired back. He wasn't fast enough to set all three before one fired, and Jack stilled at the grunt of pain from Ryan. 

The guards were down though, and so Jack sat up, pushing Ryan up as well, searching for a wound. He easily found it on his side, and Jack quickly put pressure on it. This was so much worse than his shot, and he lifted one hand to flick on his comm mic. 

"Beardo. Vagabond and I are a little bit away from my entry point. He's shot in the side. Requesting backup."

"Silver here, I can get there in about five minutes. Heading there now."

Jack flinched as Ryan's hand was suddenly at his ear,but let him turn the mic off. "I'm not waiting," Ryan began. "I'm going in there, and fucking shit up. If I don't come back-"

"Don't say that."

"No, I have to. If I don't come back, I want you to know that I love you." 

Before Jack could respond, Ryan stood, adjusting his mask, and stalked off down the hall. "Rye!" He paused right before a turn, turning his ear towards Jack. "I think I love you too."

And then he was gone, and Jack was alone.

~~

He woke up in his bed, panic racing through him. Where was he? Was Ryan okay? Jack sat up quickly as a voice beside him spoke up. "Woah, woah, woah big guy, calm down. It's done, they're gone." He looked beside him to find Matt, sitting in a chair that Jack had not put there. 

"Wh-" he coughed, and Matt handed him a glass of water. He nodded his thanks and drank, draining the glass without thinking. "Where's Ryan? Is anyone hurt or," he trailed off, concerned. 

"Everyone's fine. Michael got a graze, but you and Ryan got the worst. Ryan's in his room, he's been up longer than you. I can get the wheelchair and take you to him if you want?"

"No, no it's fine. Just wanted to make sure he was living."

Matt nodded and left, and to Jack's surprise, Jeremy came in. 

"Shouldn't you be Ryan?" Jack asked as the younger plopped into the vacant chair. He didn't speak for a moment, just took his cowboy hat off and ran a hand across his face. 

"He's fine without me right now, I want to know how you are."

"I'm fine, probably chock full of pain meds."

"No, I meant emotionally."

"Oh." Jack paused, frowning at Jeremy. "I feel like I need to ask you that, you look like crap." Jack was hit with just how young Jeremy looked as he laughed humourlessly. 

"I'm fine, trust me. It's just been a few days. Ever since Trev found you alone without Rye, I haven't been able to even attempt to sleep without panicked thoughts of what would have happened if he was caught." He sighed, and Jack held out his arms, letting the smaller man tumble close. 

They stayed like that for a while, holding each other close, understanding. Eventually Jeremy slowly untangled his fingers from Jack's shirt and Jack relaxed his arms. 

"Sorry about that, but thanks. You never answered me, by the way."

"I think I'm fine. Yeah, I'm good. You should go make Ryan a cup of tea, I'm sure he'd appreciate it."

Jeremy positively lit up, and Jack smiled softly as he bounded out like an eager puppy. He could see how he and Ryan got along, both showed love in similar ways. 

Oh, what Jack wouldn't do for a plate of Ryan's pancakes right now. Instead he felt a dull ache begin in his leg, and soon was sleeping again, forgetting the pain, and instead falling into dreams of eager dogs and blood stained masks. 

~~

Geoff announced that he had bought an apartment building in downtown Los Santos, few days later, having found many data files within the complex that sold for quite a pretty penny. They moved in a few days later, now having the room to house Trevor and Matt as well as the Sauce, Phoenix, and Super Nova, who were offered an invitation to join the crew. Jack was just glad to have everyone in one building again, glad his family found a home. 

Now the eleven of them were in one building, and Jack was certain that Ryan was avoiding him. He hadn't seen the man since the heist save for brief glances and team meetings. He'd quickly leave after he saw Jack, and Jack soon became scared after a few days of this, scared that it'd be like before. 

Two weeks after the move in, Jeremy and Geoff stormed into Jack's room, a limping Ryan being dragged behind the shorter. He was forced to sit in the chair by Jack's back. Jeremy stood with his arms crossed by the door as Geoff glared at them. "Alright fuckers. You two are going to talk. I have no clue what happened in that building, but I can't have two of my oldest crew members, no, two of my oldest friends, avoiding each other and moping around like a kicked dog. Jer and I are going to leave you two, but if this persists, I'm locking you in here till you fuck, got it?"

The two nodded and Geoff left, Jeremy following behind and closing the door. They stared at each other for a moment before they looked away. Jack spoke first after a minute, nit looking at Ryan. "Did you mean it? When you walked away, did you really mean what you said?" 

"With all of my being."

"Then why did you leave? Why are you avoiding me like the plague? Why did you go off, knowing you had a high chance of dying, knowing you were bleeding from a hole in your side?" 

"I went off because I had to destroy my past before I could live fully in the present, Jack. I couldn't sit there, knowing I didn't do all I could to protect you, and Jeremy, and the rest of the crew." Ryan took a deep breath, closing his eyes and leaning his head back. "And I've been staying away to give you time to think."

"Why would I need time to think?"

"Because you said that you think you love me. That was in the middle of a heist, with a bullet in your leg. So, I gave you time to think, so you would realize your mistake. I'm sorry I said it, but I couldn't go off to possibly die without saying it once. Can we just forget all of this, go back to how things were?"

"You avoiding me? Hanging out with everyone but me? Or before even that, when you were still only the Vagabond, who was one misstep away from running off to find his friend? Ryan, I don't want things to be what they once were, I want things to change. I like you- no. I love you, and I can't go back to being ignored, please."

Things were quiet now, and Jack thought he could hear the soft patter of rain from outside as he watched Ryan. He watches his crystal blue eyes roam his face, looking for any signs of deceit. When he found none, Ryan met Jack's gaze. He moved closer, now hovering over Jack. He relaxed as he felt Ryan's fingers on the sides of his face, and the other whispered, "May I kiss you?"

"Please."

His lips were chapped, but Jack didn't mind as they kissed gently, no rush between them. It was slow and soft, and it was then that Jack was certain that their filters were the same. He reached up and ran his fingers through Ryan's hair, soft and clean, resting at the top of his neck. Ryan pulled away, uncertainty clear on his face before he saw Jack smile, and then his face brightened. 

Jack chuckled, and Ryan joined in, laughing. Never was Jack more glad that Geoff had gotten him a queen sized bed, because now he had room to shuffle over and let Ryan lay down beside him. They kissed between laughs, soft pecks that were both reassuring and boldening, and soon the two were tangled up in each other's arms. 

As they laid there, smiling and giving sleepy peck, Jack had a thought. He pulled back, causing Ryan's face to crumple in concern. "Hey, Ryan Haywood? I love you," Jack smiled, which made Ryan smile, eyes crinkling in pure joy. "There's the Ryan I missed." 

"I love you too, Jack, and I always will."


End file.
